Proudly So
by liveitloveitlustit
Summary: After finding out about Santana's adventures while she was away, her mother drags her with her to Ohio to visit her best friend Emma. What will Santana do when she falls for Emma's daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Proudly So  
**_Chapter One_

* * *

I grabbed my bags and stuffed them into the back of our Honda. My mom and I got in the car and drove off. I sighed as she gave me another one of her looks. It's not my fault that I have zero interest in going to see my mom's best friend. Why the hell would I want to go to Ohio and die of boredom?

"Santana, please tell me you won't be a grouch this whole trip." My mom turned on the radio as she looked over at me.

"I can't promise anything." I rolled down the window to let the wind blow through my flowing black hair. My mom has never taken me with her to see Emma but she goes every year. I usually just stay home, throw parties, and invite girls over while she's gone, but she kind of found out about that. That's why she's bringing me to Ohio now.

"She has kids your age so you won't be bored." She said. I rolled my eyes, "Don't roll your eyes, San. I only get to see Emma once a year. At least try to have fun." I sighed and smiled.

"Okay mom, I'll try." See, I'm not a complete bitch all the time… Just most of the time.

My mom was rubbing my shoulder and telling me to wake up when I opened my eyes. It was dark outside and we were parked in front of a huge house.

"Whoa, Emma's a baller, huh?" I chuckled and unbuckled my seatbelt. I helped my mom grab our bags and we dropped them on the door step. Just as my mom reached for the doorbell, a short blonde woman swung the door open.

"Mary!" The woman yelled as she embraced my mother. They hugged and laughed as I tried not to barf over the massive love fest that was occurring before me. Then the woman turned to me, "Hi, I'm Emma. It's so nice to finally meet you Santana!" She said as she hugged me. This lady was way too peppy. She ushered us in where her two picture perfect kids were waiting.

"San, these are Emma's kids, Sam and Brittany." My mom shoved me in their direction as I waved awkwardly. They were both blonde like their mother. The boy, Sam, had a huge mouth but still managed to look handsome. I looked over at Brittany and smiled immediately. She had the most amazing blue eyes.

"Uhm, hi. I'm Brittany." She extended a hand. How long had I been staring? I cleared my throat and shook her hand.

"I'm Sam." He smiled at me and hugged me. Probably so he could feel my boobs or some shit 'cause guys are weird like that. "You'll be staying with Brittany. Unless, of course, you want to stay in my room." He smirked as Brittany elbowed him.

"I think I'll pass on that offer." I winked at Sam and picked up my bags. "So Britt Britt, where's your room at? These bags are pretty heavy." She made eye contact with me and just started walking up the stairs. "Kay, I'll just follow you…"

She opened the door and leaned against her wall. "This is it. You can put your bags wherever and pick whichever bed you want." There were two beds, only separated by a small end table with a silver lamp on it. The walls were a light blue and one wall had a Death Cab for Cutie poster on it.

"Death Cab." I pointed to the poster and she nodded. She partly smiled and opened another door attached to the room.

"This is the bathroom, obviously." She laughed lightly, like she had just thought of something funny. "Use this one because Sam will probably be in the other one twenty-four seven." She smiled and I sat on the bed closest to the window on the left. She sat on the other bed and looked up at me. "So, how come you're just now coming to Ohio?"

I smiled and played with the hem of my tank top and said, "No offense, but it's not the most exciting place in the world." I looked up at the blonde as she shrugged.

"It's not really the places that matter. It matters who you're with." She looked down at her hands and I stood back up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I opened my bags and started taking stuff out. I didn't want to bother her by asking for her help so I just kept pulling clothes out. "Uhm, so is there anything fun to do around here?" I looked up and she was down on the floor helping me unpack.

"Well—" She went to respond when another blonde walked through the door singing.

"Britt— oh… Who's this?" She smiled. She had short blonde hair and for a second I even questioned if this was another one of Emma's kids.

"Oh, Quinn, this is Santana, Mary's daughter." She smiled at me, "Quinn is like my sister."

"Unfortunately Sam doesn't see me like that. Maybe then he'll stop hitting on me." She laughed and shook my hand. "You're gorgeous, by the way. He's probably already hit on you."

"Yeah, he asked if I wanted to stay in his room but I'm not into that."

"Hold up, are you a virgin?" Quinn whispered and sat next to me on the carpet.

"Whoa, Quinn- I'm sorry Santana, she can be a bit much sometimes." Brittany rushed in to save me from an awkward explanation as to why I didn't want to sleep with Sam. I just realized that I had said I wouldn't want to sleep with him because I wasn't into that. Oh my god, they're going to think I'm a prude.

"I mean, I'm not but… I'm not interested in him." I looked at Quinn and she nodded. She looked at me kind of funny then looked at Brittany.

"Well, we're all gonna be good friends." Quinn smiled.

"That'd be cool." Brittany muttered under her breath with a smile.

"Santana, you're all settled in?" Emma asked as Brittany, Quinn, and I walked down the stairs.

"Yup. Your house is totally awesome by the way." I looked around. The TV in the living room was huge, the dining room was luxurious but looked untouched, and they had a huge backyard with a deck.

"Aw, thanks dear. Brittany, will you help Sam set up the table outside?" Emma motioned to the deck. Brittany went out back and I followed.

"Can I help too?" I asked, trying to seem nice, but I was really just trying to get closer to the blonde.

"Santana, that wouldn't be-" But I was already out of the door. Sam looked up and smiled. I smiled back just to be nice. Brittany handed me the silverware and we talked about Death Cab for Cutie as we set up the table.

"I saw them last month too! They were amazing." She smiled, her blue eyes lighting up like fireworks whenever she got excited. Our moms walked out of the door and my mom looked at me cautiously. I backed away from Brittany to talk to my mom because I could just tell she wanted to talk to me. She pulled me to the side.

"San, don't try anything funny with Brittany." I made a face like I was appalled.

"Mom! I would never!" I laughed and she still looked serious. "Mom, you wanted me to have a good time."

"I didn't mean it that way." She whispered.

"It's alright mom. I'm pretty sure doesn't roll that way anyway." I shrugged, a little disappointed at the possibility of that statement being true. I've never wanted something that I couldn't have. Sam, I can have that, but I don't want that. I want Brittany.

"Hey, Santana!" Brittany waved me over and I smiled as I made my way over.

Brittany's POV:

She made her way over to the table with the most adorable smile. She sat down next to me as my friends Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, and Noah marveled at her. I introduced them and Noah had his eyes on her the whole time we ate. I heard Santana laughing and I looked over to see her wiping ketchup from Noah's face. They laughed and joked around. I looked at Quinn and she gave me the same look.

"Hey Noah, what happened to Michelle?" Quinn asked and she ate her burger.

"Oh, uh," He looked at Santana, "We broke up. So yeah." He smiled at her.

"What was that, the fourth girl this week?" We all ooh-ed as Noah chuckled.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same, Gaybray?" Santana looked confused as we all laughed.

"Doesn't it make you sad though?" Quinn smirked, "I get more pussy than you and I don't even have to try." I looked over at Rachel who looked uncomfortable with the subject. Santana had an expression that looked like she was slowly putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, yeah…" Noah rolled his eyes, "So, Santana, what can you tell us about yourself?" She froze and cleared her throat.

"Well, I like the color blue and food." She furrowed her brows together as she tried to figure out a way to describe herself.

"You like Death Cab." I chimed in, and smiled. She smiled back and nodded.

"That too." She laughed.

"What's your favorite movie?" Mercedes asked.

"The Notebook." We all chuckled at her answer but she just shrugged. I didn't take her for the sappy romance type.

"Celebrity crush?" Rachel questioned.

"Mila Kunis." We weren't sure whether or not that was a joke or not. She didn't laugh and she looked panicked as she looked down.

"Mine too!" Finn yelled as Rachel slapped his arm. "I mean, psh, Rachel's the only girl for me." He rolled his eyes.

"Hold up, you're a lesbian?" Sam asked, eyes wide. My eyes widened slowly at the possibility also. I mean, I wouldn't mind if she was, honestly. I wouldn't mind the slightest bit.

"I knew it!" Quinn yelled before Santana even answered. "Sorry, I just have an awesome gaydar and in the room-"

"This is awesome." Sam smiled wider as he looked at Quinn and Santana.

"Dude, stop." Santana told him. "That's not gonna happen. No offense Quinn."

"Oh, none taken." Quinn glanced at Rachel then smiled at me. Quinn really does have an awesome gaydar. She figured me out before I even did. It's not like it's a big secret around here, but I'm bisexual. My mom doesn't make a big deal because I've only been with one girl, but still. She saw me looking at Santana earlier and I know that I might end up liking her, but I don't want to force anything.

"Why are there so many gays in this damn town?" Noah said, probably bitter at the fact that Santana was officially off limits for him.

"How many more are there?" Santana asked, glancing at me. Did she get the same vibe from me or was she secretly hoping that I was into her? Stop thinking Brittany.

"Well, there's Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, and Brittany's bisexual if that counts." Mercedes answered, "and now you!" She smiled.

"I'm now an honorary member of the gay squad." Santana smiled and continued to eat as we all laughed, well Noah didn't laugh, but oh well.

My friends went home, all except Quinn, and we headed to my room. Quinn took off her shirt and revealed her swimsuit top.

"Britt, I'm breaking in the hot tub tonight." She said as she shimmied off her shorts. That wouldn't be a bad idea. I looked over at Santana and I thought about what she would look like in a bikini. "Santana, did you bring a bathing suit?" Quinn shattered my sweet daydream.

"Oh, yeah but I left it in the truck. I'll be right back." She made her way out of my room and Quinn threw my swimsuit at me.

"Hey, so are you two gonna make out anytime soon?" Quinn laughed.

"Quinn!" I made my way to my bathroom to change.

"Oh please, I see the way you look at her." Was I that obvious? "She's been looking at you the same way, you know…" I heard the smile in her voice as she said it. I smiled to myself too as she said it.

"Well, she is hot!" I yelled back to Quinn but she didn't reply. I opened the door, dressed in my suit. I saw Santana leaning against the wall next to the door with a smirk. My face felt hot as I realized what I just shouted. She was still smirking when I sat down on my bed.

"I'm just gonna go change now, hot stuff." She winked at me as she disappeared through the door. I buried my face in my pillows as Quinn laughed hysterically.

"Man, this chick is awesome." Quinn jumped up and out of the room. I waited for Santana to come out of the bathroom. I adjusted my turquoise bikini a little. The door opened and she came out in a hot pink swimsuit. Her boobs looked awesome… I mean… nope, I definitely meant her boobs. They looked great.

"I love hot tubs!" She ran out of the room excited. I laughed and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Proudly So  
**_Chapter Two_

* * *

"I love hot tubs!" She ran out of the room excited. I laughed and followed. As much as I wanted, I couldn't get any alone time with Santana. Sam had joined our hot tub party and kept pestering Quinn and Santana about how hot it would be if they made out right now. I wanted to tell him to stop, but I wasn't totally against the idea. I'd prefer her make out with me though. What am I thinking?

"Brittany?" Santana looked over at me and I cleared my clouded thoughts. I just nodded to make it look like I was listening to the conversation and not staring at her almost naked body.

"Even Britt has!" Sam shouted. Oh shit, what did I just answer to?

"Wow, Brittany. I didn't peg you for that type." Santana said with a smirk. I'm so confused. Quinn looked at me with humor in her eyes because she knows I have no idea what's going on right now.

"Who was it with?" Quinn questioned with a laugh, knowing that I wouldn't know how to answer that.

"Who was what with?" I asked slowly, narrowing my eyes.

"Your one night stand." Sam chuckled and turned to Santana who was also laughing. Oh my god.

"Oh, no, no, no—I've never—no." I rambled. I felt my face heating up, and not from the heat of the tub. "I wasn't actually paying attention. I've never had one of those." I mumbled, sinking into the water. I saw a smile on Santana's face as her warm, brown eyes played off of mine. They felt so comforting in this moment.

"It's okay, Britt. I've never had one before either." Sam smiled and received doubtful looks from Quinn. "I really haven't!" He turned to her and splashed her with water.

"I have." Santana said so low that my ears had to strain to make sure I heard correctly. She shrugged and I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy hit me. It was sudden and I don't know why I was envious of the people that have been with her.

"How many?" Quinn asked with a smirk on her face. I really didn't want to know the answer. Was she just one of those girls who slept around and weren't good with their feelings?

"To be honest," She sighed, "I don't even know. I'm kind of a bitch when it comes to people and their feelings."

"You don't seem like a bitch to me." I said to her. She looked up into my eyes and smiled.

"It's always different when you're fucking someone, Britt." Quinn chimed in, "Once you get intimate, shit changes." She spat a little more viciously than intended. She would know firsthand. That's what happened with her and Rachel. Yes, _that_ Rachel: The Rachel that belonged to Finn Hudson. No one but Quinn, Rachel, and I know what really happened between them. Quinn really did like her too, but Rachel was so caught up in what other people thought that it never would have worked.

Santana's POV:

Quinn looked pissed. She must have been speaking from experience. Brittany just looked at her the way I was looking at her, probably thinking the same thing. It's crazy how her ocean eyes reveal everything about her and what she's thinking. I wonder if she sees the same thing in my eyes. Quinn stood up and hopped out of the water.

"Well, I should head on home now." She kissed Brittany's cheek and I suddenly envied Quinn. "I'll text you later Britt. It was nice hanging with you San." She winked and waved on her way out.

"I think we should all start heading in soon." Sam said as he hopped out of the hot tub.

We were drying off and walking into the kitchen at the same time. Brittany draped the towel over her left shoulder as she approached the refrigerator. She pulled it open and took out two water bottles. "Do you want anything else besides water?" She asked without turning to me.

"Nope. Water's fine." I smiled at my view from behind her. Maybe I should have asked for something else to keep her in that position a little longer. She wandered over to the cabinet and pulled out some Oreos and tossed the other water in my direction. "So you and Quinn have been friends for a long time?" I asked as we climbed the stairs. I purposely walked a little further behind her so I could check out her ass.

"Yup." She popped the p. "Do you have a best friend?" She slowed down the meet my pace. Damn.

"Not really…" I sighed. I didn't really have many friends. I've had girlfriends, but they never stuck around long enough.

"It's probably all of those one night stands." She laughed and I couldn't help but smile along. We entered her room and she jumped on her bed, opening the package of Oreos. She offered me one and I declined. "But Oreos are the best." She said with a little pout. I finally gave in and took one. She smiled with satisfaction.

"So you're bisexual?" I asked curiously, hoping that we could move into one of my fantasies that I had earlier where she tries to prove that she's bi by making sweet love to me. But that didn't happen.

"Yeah. I mean, I've only been with one other girl, but I still like girls." She shrugged, "But I also like guys too." It makes me question things about her that I shouldn't be questioning someone I just met today. I try to let my interest in the topic die down, but it just won't.

"Do you like sex with girls or guys better?" I asked nonchalantly, turning away slightly to hide the blush that was creeping up my face. I can't believe I just asked that. "You don't have to answer that I just—"

"I've never had sex with a girl before." She mumbled quietly. "So guys, I guess." I felt uncomfortable at the direction of the topic. I forced my eyes into my lap and away from those blue ones that were right across from me. "What's it like?"

"Huh?" I shot my head up and my gaze met hers. She actually seemed interested in knowing the answer. I was surprised that she hadn't. The last girl she dated must have gone crazy trying to keep her hands off of her. I clearing my throat and unscrewed my water bottle. "It's awesome." I laughed. She laughed and covered her face.

"I figured." She laid back on her bed and stared at her ceiling. I gawked at her body before she turned and noticed me. "What?" She said with a smile in her voice.

"Nothing." I got up and headed to the bathroom to change into my pajamas.

Brittany's POV:

I slipped on some pj's, just a tank top and some shorts. I placed the cookies and water on the night stand and pulled my covers over my body. Santana came out in pajama pants and a tank top. Thank god, because it was getting hard to keep my eyes off of her body when she was in that bikini. She was so toned and—stop it, Brittany. She hopped in her bed and moaned in comfort. I felt heat shoot down to my core and I quickly tried to dismiss it, seeing as I couldn't do anything about it with Santana in the room.

"Goodnight Britt." She whispered.

"Night Santana."

I awoke to the sound of Santana's voice. She was talking to someone. I didn't open my eyes immediately. I know it's wrong to listen in, but I couldn't help it.

"Oh, are you really?" She giggled, "Well, you'll have to take care of yourself because I'm in Ohio." She sighed, "Yeah, whatever, it's not that bad." She paused, "No, the people here are actually pretty cool." Another pause followed by a quiet laugh, "Looks like you're on your own then. Have fun with your hand." Then the talking stopped. Who was that? I thought she didn't have any friends? Was that her girlfriend? Does she have a girlfriend? I groaned as I flipped around to see Santana staring at me.

"Don't look at me. I look gross in the morning." I covered my face with my blanket and felt a hand tugging it away.

"Stop that. You don't look gross." I smiled at her words and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I finished and brushed my hair out, turning to see Santana in the doorway. "So what are we up to today, Britt?" I loved when she called me Britt. I mean, everyone calls me that anyway, but it sounds so much better when Santana says it in her smooth voice.

"Well, Quinn's working today so it's just you and I." I smiled slightly, "We'll do whatever you want to do today." A smile grew on her face and I felt like she took that the wrong way. But I kind of wanted her to take it the wrong way.

Santana's POV:

Quinn's working and hopefully Sam won't want to tag along. She said we could do whatever I wanted to do. I wonder how she would react if I asked her if we would stay locked up in her room all day and— No, bad Santana. I don't even know this girl like that. Then again, since when have I gotten to know a girl before I slept with them? Not Brittany though. I can't do that with her. She's too nice.

"Did you figure out what we're doing today?" Brittany asked as she plopped down next to me on the couch.

"This is your town. You know it better than I do. You choose." I looked at her and she smiled slowly. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"There's this party tonight." She whispered, "Do you want to go?" I assumed I should be quiet about the subject since she's being so secretive.

"Who's party is this?" I asked cautiously, leaning closer to her to keep as close to silent as possible.

"It's Puck's party." She responded. The more I leaned in, the more I caught a whiff of her vanilla scent that lingered on her skin. Wait, who's Puck?

"Puck?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Noah." She shook her head as if she had forgotten that I wasn't friends with these people. "Noah Puckerman: also known as Puck." She laughed.

"Hm…" I guess a party wouldn't be bad. "Alright, I'm in."

Brittany walked out in a form-fitting dark blue dress. I tried to keep my jaw from hitting the floor. Her hair was straightened and her makeup was all done up. Damn.

"Thank you." She giggled. Did I say that out loud? Shit. "Damn to you too." She raised her eyebrows and looked at my dress. I felt the heat rising to my face as her stare continued. What the hell, Santana Lopez does not blush or get nervous. What is even happening?

"Thanks." I smiled, "We should get going."

The car ride was basically just us screaming Katy Perry songs. I was actually really impressed with Brittany's voice. Sometimes I purposely sang quieter just so I could listen to it. We parked on the curb outside of a house. She unbuckled and I followed her into the house. I didn't really recognize half of the people that were there. I mean, I don't know how I would since I don't even live around here, but it still made me uneasy.

"Just stick by my side and you'll be fine." Brittany whispered in my ear. I shuddered and nodded. I don't know why she made me feel like this, but I felt her hand in mine as she pulled me through a crowd of people. I gripped her hand tightly, not because I was afraid to get lost, but because I wanted to savor the contact for as long as possible.

"Britt, San!" We heard Quinn yell and made our way over to what looked like the living room. We went over and greeted her and the rest of the gang. "Damn, you two look hot." Quinn laughed as Brittany blushed. I smiled at her reaction. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned quickly to see a set of green eyes that I didn't recognize.

"Hi, I'm Michelle." She held out a drink to me and I eyed it suspiciously. "Don't worry, it's not like I drugged it or something. It's just beer." She said with a smile. I took it with a grin. "Are you gonna tell me your name?" She laughed.

"I'm Santana." I took a sip of the beer. It was a little warm, and I grimaced slightly, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Well did you come here alone, Santana?" She smirked. I quickly glanced around for Brittany or Quinn but didn't see them anywhere. So much for sticking together.

"I came with a friend, but she kind of ditched me so…" I sighed; disappointed that Brittany didn't want to keep me company. Maybe she just went to the bathroom or something. Stop making excuses for her Santana. I immediately grew angry at the fact that she left me there. I didn't need her anyway. "But you could keep me company." I smirked into my cup as Michelle eyed me. There's the Santana I was used to.

Brittany's POV:

Why was Santana talking to Michelle? Maybe she really didn't like me how I thought she did. Santana did say that she had gotten with a lot of girls. Maybe I was just going to be one of those girls to her. I walked away as Quinn followed me.

"What's wrong, Britt?" She pulled me aside as I grabbed a drink. I shrugged and just shook my head. "Look, you can't be mad at her for talking to other people. She doesn't know you like her." Why did Quinn always know what was wrong with me? She was right though. I couldn't be mad at her or Michelle. I put my drink down, realizing that I'd have to drive home tonight. I didn't mind really because I didn't like to get drunk anyway.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed and turned towards Quinn. "I'm just sort of jealous." I felt like an idiot for getting jealous over someone I didn't really know. "I shouldn't have left her out there by herself." Quinn nodded and we headed back to the living room where people were dancing. I loved to dance. I wonder if Santana was a good dancer.

"Well, I found Santana." Quinn mumbled as I twisted to see what she was staring at. Santana was dancing with Michelle. Did I say dancing? I meant dry humping. My eyes widened as I looked over at Santana, her ass grinding into Michelle's crotch while Michelle held her hips. Quinn tried to pull my arm to drag me away from the scene, but I couldn't move. I was upset and envious. I wanted to do that with Santana. Her eyes opened for a moment and made eye contact with mine. She stopped dancing and I just walked away.

"I really wish I didn't see that." I told Quinn as we headed for the kitchen. She turned to me and I felt my heart drop. Why was Santana making me feel like this? I've never felt like this before with anyone, let alone someone I barely even knew.

"She's just fucking with you." Quinn said. I could hear the irritation in her voice. I didn't want her to hate Santana, but she doesn't like when people hurt me, whether or not it's intentional. Why did that hurt anyway? She wasn't even mine.

"I just don't know why I let it bother me." I mumbled softly as Quinn pulled my chin up.

"It's because you like her." She whispered. "And you can't help that. No matter how hard you try." She hugged me. I love Quinn. She always knew what to say and she always spoke from experience. She knows what it's like to not be able to control who like. She still liked Rachel and it killed her to see her with Finn, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't help it. And I couldn't help but like Santana.

Santana's POV:

I pulled away from Michelle. I suddenly felt like an idiot. I didn't even like this girl. I'd much rather be dancing with Brittany, but she just walked away again.

"I'm sorry, I can't." I turned to walk, when she pulled my arm.

"At least take my number." She smiled. I took it and walked away hastily. I roamed through the house looking for Brittany or Quinn. There's no doubt they'd be together. I sighed and grabbed another cup of alcohol. I coughed while sipping the clear liquid. What the fuck was this?

"San!" I heard Quinn yell over the music. I turned and made my way over to her. "Are you drunk?" She looked at me, concerned. I tried to think. Was I drunk?

"Probably. Where's Brittany?" I asked, agitated. I had been looking for her the whole time. I just wanted to hang out with her and be around her. Dance with her.

"She went to the bathroom. She'll be back soon." She responded. She looked upset, but I didn't know why. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"What's up with you?" I asked. I took another sip of my drink. It was getting easier to down, but the burning sensation was still present as I gulped.

"Why were you dancing with Michelle?" She asked and tried to take my cup from me. Hell no. I swatted her hand.

"I don't know. I was bored." I shrugged and emptied my cup into my mouth. "Where the fuck is Britt?" I whined.

"Hey guys." I heard Brittany call. I turned and smiled at her. "San, are you drunk?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Psh, no." I slurred. Okay, maybe I was, but what's the big deal? I pulled on Brittany's hand and she fought against it. "Britt, I wanna dance." I groaned. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Quinn. Did she not want to dance with me?

"San, maybe we should get going." She mumbled and pulled my hand in the opposite direction.

"Why don't you want to dance with me?" I sighed, "I want to dance with you. Why won't you dance with me, Britt?" I complained as she pulled me towards the car. I might be drunk, but I know what I want.

"Get in the car. Watch your head." She said generously as she helped me in. I watched her go to the other side and start the car.

"Okay, we'll just dance later then." I giggled. I want to do more than that. Dancing with Michelle had turned me on. I bit my bottom lip and stared at Brittany. She was focused on the road. I suddenly started getting wet to the idea of us just pulling over and getting it on in the back seat. But that didn't happen.

Brittany helped me up the stairs and hushed me whenever I said something a little too loud. Everyone was asleep and it would be bad if my mom woke up and found out that I'm doing the same exact thing here that I was doing at home: partying. Brittany sat me on my bed. She walked into the bathroom, probably to change into her pajamas. I started taking off my dress then my shoes. I was just in my bra and panties. I sighed and searched for my pj's. I had no idea where I put them. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Brittany eyeing me.

"Britt, I don't know where my pajamas are." I sighed. "Whatever, I don't need them." I got into my bed and saw the lights go out. I sighed into my pillow and opened my mouth to speak, but shut it just as fast. I inhaled again and forced the words out because my liquid courage obviously wasn't helping. "Britt?"

"Yeah, San?" She mumbled quietly.

"Why didn't you want to dance with me?" I heard her sigh, "I mean, I wanted to dance with you. I really wanted to dance with you and I just don't know why you don't like me. Like, everyone likes me and wants me but not you." I quietly awaited her answer.

"Santana, I want you." I heard the smile in her voice. A smile spread on my face as well. I know it was too dark to see either of our faces, but it still meant something to me. "Just not like this." She sighed. "Now go to bed." She chuckled. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself again. She wants me. I want her too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Proudly So  
**_Chapter Three_

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache. I looked to my left and didn't see Brittany in her bed. I heard the door open and saw Quinn walk in, her eyes widening when she saw me.

"It's two in the afternoon." She said before placing a cup of coffee next to my bed and some aspirin. I mumbled a thank you before downing the pills and sitting up a little to drink my coffee. The blanket slipped off of me to reveal that I was just in my bra and panties. Brittany walked out of the bathroom and paused when Quinn looked over at her warily.

"Why am I not wearing my pajamas?" I giggled nervously and pulled the covers over myself again. Did something happen last night that I don't remember? I looked over at Brittany and she just shook her head. I was slightly disappointed that nothing happened, but elated because if something had happened between me and Britt, I would want to remember it.

"Nothing happened, I swear." Brittany clarified again, sensing my alarm earlier. "You just couldn't find your pajamas so you just fell asleep like that." She said with a smile. I feel bad that I don't remember anything from last night.

"So I _didn't_ try to screw you?" I chuckled, sipping more of my coffee. She shook her head no. "Good." I mumbled. Not good actually. If I wasn't mistaken, her smile fell just the slightest as I said that too.

"Well, we're going to let you get dressed." Quinn threw in before pulling Brittany out of the room with her. I just shrugged and got dressed.

I met them downstairs in the kitchen. My mom walked in and shot me a look. I knew that she wanted to talk to me, so I followed her off to the side.

"Why did you sleep in for so long?" My mother questioned with narrow eyes.

"I was just tired. Me and Britt were up all night talking." I shrugged, mentally patting myself on the back for coming up with a believable lie so quickly. She nodded slowly.

"Okay, well…" She looked around, "Don't mess with Brittany, San."

"Mami, please give me more credit than—"

"I'm serious!" She said with a stern look. "I know you and I know that you just want to ruin this girl's innocence." She waved her finger in front of my face, "Don't you dare. Mess with anyone else in this damn town, but leave her out of it." I nodded in agreement, even though I'm sure I wouldn't keep up with my promise.

"What if she likes me though?" I smirked. My mother just scoffed and laughed her way out of the room. Why is it so hard to imagine her actually liking me?

Brittany's POV:

I watched Santana walk away to talk to her mother. I hope I didn't get her in trouble. Quinn was talking about some girl she picked up at the party.

"She was so hot, like, unf times a thousand." She laughed and playfully punched at my shoulder. "Hey Britt, I'm talking to you."

"Sorry, I just…" I looked over as Santana entered the room again. "Hey, you didn't get in trouble or anything did you?" I furrowed my brows.

"Nah, I'm a good liar." She smiled and I couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Should I leave you two alone so you can make out or something?" Quinn laughed, picking up a fruit from the bowl in the kitchen.

"Quinn, stop being weird." I laughed awkwardly and secretly hoped that Santana would be like, _'No, leave so we can get it on.'_

"Yeah, Quinn." Santana laughed and made her way to my room. Quinn shot me a look and shot daggers back at her.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." She chuckled and followed Santana.

We were sitting in my room looking at magazines. Santana and Quinn were talking about the girls in the magazine.

"I've totally screwed a girl who looks like her." Quinn pointed at the girl in the magazine that Santana was holding. Santana just laughed.

"You mean Berry?" Santana smirked and Quinn got quiet. I stared up instantly and shot Santana a look. "I'm not dumb, Quinn." She sighed, "I know when a person likes someone. What happened between you two anyway?" She returned to her magazines.

"Uhm… She isn't out so, yeah." Quinn mumbled. "She's ashamed to be gay so it wouldn't have worked out." She shrugged.

"But aren't we all ashamed of what we want at first?" Santana flipped her magazine pages casually. "You shouldn't have just given up on her like that. That's why she's with Finn now, right?"

"San…" I mumbled, seeing Quinn's eyes tearing up with every mention of the past memories that she's tried to lock away.

"No." She looked up and met my eyes. "Quinn, if you don't get her back, you'll never be happy." She turned to Quinn and placed an arm around her shoulders. Quinn nodded.

"I know, but she doesn't want me." She sniffled.

"Bullshit!" Santana yelled, making Quinn flinch. "She wants you just as bad as you want her. I can see it when she looks at you." Quinn looked up, hope in her eyes.

"Really?" She smiled slightly. Santana just nodded and removed her arm.

"Really." She looked back down at her magazine. "I've wanted to screw a girl that looked like this before." She pointed down and Quinn laughed. Santana winked and stood up. "I've gotta pee." When I heard the door close, I looked over at her magazine. The girl had long, blonde hair and blue eyes. I raised a brow at the similarities between me and the girl.

"Yeah, she wants you." Quinn mumbled. "She's not stupid. She knows you want her too." She turned serious. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Britt. Don't just become one of her fuck buddies." I nodded silently. I didn't want to just be that to Santana, but I wouldn't mind too much. A smirk formed on my face. And she didn't seem horrible with people's feelings like she had said. She handled Quinn's situation with ease and generosity. I was surprised to see that side of Santana.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked Santana as we sat on the couch and she played a game on her phone.

"I don't know, but I'm hungry." She groaned and threw her phone to the other side of the couch. She placed her head on my shoulder, "Please tell me you have some good burger joints around here."

"Yeah, we could go to Joe's if you want." Suddenly nervous that we were touching. "They have the best burgers." She shot her head up and raised her eyebrow.

"The best burger, huh?" She eyed me skeptically. "Alright, let's go." She smiled warmly as we headed out to my car.

We walked into Joe's and sat at my favorite booth. It was right next to a window and you had a perfect view of the little creek that I grew up around. Santana looked out the window and back at me. I smiled as she stared at me. I couldn't help but feel like this was a date. I mean, I know it's not, but I'm going to pretend. I wouldn't mind dating Santana. Taking her out and paying for dinner, making out with her all I wanted and kissing her for no reason at all.

"Hi, I'm John! Can I take your order?" Oh great.

Santana's POV:

"Hi, I'm John! Can I take your order?" My eyes pulled away from Brittany's to look up at the guy taking our order. He had a shirt that said, "Joe's" in all capital letters. I heard Brittany let out a tiny sigh as she looked down at her menu. "Britt?" The guy smiled. She smiled back what looked like a forced grin. I giggled to myself.

"Hey John." She looked back at her menu, trying to figure out what she wanted. Who was this guy anyway?

"How've you been?" He smiled down to her as she rolled her eyes. I know she didn't want to be rude, but I can tell she didn't want to talk to this guy.

"I've been great." She sighed, "I'll take a bacon cheeseburger, please." She looked over to me, waiting for me to order.

"Got it. Hey Britt, maybe we should—" He turned to me as I interrupted him.

"I'll have a _double_ bacon cheeseburger. Grease it up as much as possible, por favor." I shuffled our menus and handed them to him a little aggressively. I knew what he was up to though.

"Okay, what you two like to drink?" He looked back to Brittany.

"Water please." Brittany mumbled awkwardly.

"I'll have a Coke." I sighed, "And don't give me a Pepsi either and not expect me to tell the difference." I looked up at the kid who still had his attention towards Brittany.

"Alright, would that be all?" He smiled at the both of us. I nodded. "Ya know, Britt, maybe we can go out—"

"_Actually, _can I get a side of Stop Hitting On My Girlfriend and Do Your Damn Job?" I blurted out angrily. The kid looked back and forth between us.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't—" He shook his head. "Your orders will be right up." He walked away hastily. I looked up at Brittany, realizing what I had just said. She just smiled at me.

"Sorry, I just—" I felt my face heating up. I can't believe I said that.

"Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. Well, if my face wasn't red before, it was now. "I dated that kid a couple of years ago, so thanks for getting him off of my back." She grinned.

"Yeah, it's no problem." I laughed breathlessly. She only kissed my cheek and I about died. _Get your shit together, Santana. _"These burgers better be the best, like you promised!" I laughed again, trying to regain my composure.

"They will be. I don't make promises I can't keep." She winked and I felt my heart flutter again. _What? No one makes Santana Lopez feel feelings._ Who am I kidding? I like her. I can't even force myself to think otherwise.

My burger was delicious. Greasy goodness.

"I can't believe you _asked_ for grease." Brittany chuckled into her burger as she took a bite.

"Hey, I likes my grease." I laughed and continued to eat. Brittany handed me a napkin. I was probably making a gross fool of myself. I didn't even think about how there would be grease everywhere. I smiled a thank you and wiped my face clean.

"Here's your check." That one kid was back. Great. "Hey, I'm really sorry about everything." He turned to me. "I didn't mean to bother you and Brittany. I didn't know." I just nodded and took the check.

"It's all good." I smirked and Brittany smiled, "Don't let me catch you flirting with her again, though." He nodded and left the table. Brittany reached to take the bill from my hand, "Nah, I've got it." I pulled out my money.

"San, I can't let you do that." She stuttered and tried to put money on the table.

"Britt, please." I pushed her money back towards her and handed the paid bill to the boy before she could argue with me. "Think of it as a treat or something." I shrugged. _That was kind of like a date, wasn't it?_ No. Psh. Friends do that all of the time for each other. I think.

Brittany's POV:

I shouldn't have let Santana pay for my meal, but she kind of didn't give me a choice. We headed back to the car when she looked over at the small creek near the restaurant.

"It's nice, isn't it?" I told her as I unlocked the car doors. She turned and smiled.

"Yeah, it is." She got in the car, "Did you hang around there a lot when you were little?" I nodded.

"I loved it there. It seems so much smaller now though. Quinn and I would always go there right after school." I turned out of the parking lot. "I had my first kiss over there." I laughed and felt Santana's eyes on me. "It sucked, but whatever." It was some boy that I had liked in middle school.

"I had my first kiss in a basement." She chuckled. "And he smelled gross. So I win. Mine was worse." She smiled and I laughed.

"Your first kiss was a boy?"

"Yeah, how else was I supposed to find out that I thought they were gross?" She giggled, "There was a time where I actually thought I was straight, believe it or not."

"So you've dated guys?" I was suddenly curious, but unsure if I should be asking these things.

"Yes." She sighed, "I've done more than that, actually." She got quiet.

"Like?" I cocked my head to the side as I made my way home. She laughed and I immediately felt dumb asking. "Sorry, that was stupid. I know what you meant." I laughed nervously.

"It's okay, Britt." She patted my arm and I saw her smile from the corner of my eye. It took me a moment to realize she hadn't moved her hand. I savored the contact for as much as possible. When we pulled up to the house, she moved her hand and unbuckled her seatbelt. I sighed in disappointment and followed her into the house. Her phone started buzzing and she instantly silenced it.

"Who was that?" I asked while setting my keys on the table. She shook her head and smiled slightly.

"No one." I wanted to believe that it was no one, but I had to think that it was probably one of her hookups from back home. That deflated my mood every time I thought of the kind of person Santana was. She was one of those people that toyed with someone's emotions and had sex with girls just to have sex. "What's wrong?" She moved closer to me and placed an arm around me.

"Nothing. Why?" I said with a smile and felt her grip loosen. Aw man, I should've at least pretended something was wrong so she'd hold me.

"Britt, you look upset." She let go and opened the freezer, pulling out some ice cream. "Come on, we're going to eat our feelings and watch movies." She flashed a smile at me and I couldn't fight my smile as it spread across my face. "Don't forget the Oreos!" She yelled as we made our way to my room.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked as I pulled out some DVDs.

"I wanna watch something scary." She shrugged and dug into her carton of ice cream, licking her spoon clean. How badly I want to be that spoon…

"Well, I have The Strangers." I shrugged, "That's pretty scary." She nodded and I popped the movie in. I snuggled into my blankets. I felt the bed dip and whipped my head see Santana crawling in next to me.

"I can't really see the TV as well from my bed." I gulped and scooted over so she could get under the blankets. _We're in the same bed. That's okay. Nothing has to happen._ I felt Santana's body against me. She was so warm. My face was so close to hers. I could just turn my head and lean in. _Lean in and—_no. Don't ruin this. I focused my eyes on the movie.

I kept jumping and Santana kept holding in her laughter every time I got scared. I secretly scolded myself for making a fool out of myself. She's going to think I'm a wimp. I jumped again and felt Santana's arm around me. I froze and slowly grew comfortable around her. She's just trying to comfort me. I leaned my head onto her shoulder and shoved my face into her every time I couldn't look at the screen. I felt her chuckling every time I did so.

"It's just a movie, Britt." She said with a smile in her voice. "It's alright." I felt her hand running up and down my spine. Her fingers stopped to trace circles in the middle of my back. I shuddered and worried she felt it, but dismissed it because she'll probably just think it's because of the movie. She was so comfortable and soothing. I felt my eyelids growing heavy as the movie continued. Then I felt them close entirely.

My eyes slowly opened and I saw black hair in front of my eyes. I sat up slowly and heard Santana groan. _Nothing happened, so this is okay._ I tried to remain still in her arms because I didn't want to wake her. I heard someone coming up the stairs and I tried to move her arm from around me, but she seemed like she could wake at any moment. The door opened and I panicked only to see that it was Quinn. She looked shocked by what she was looking at, but then slowly smirked.

"Well, well…" She said loudly. I felt Santana stir completely awake. She looked down at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Then she panicked and pulled her arm away and backed away from me, almost falling off of the bed.

"Sorry, I just fell asleep I guess." She muttered, moving to her own bed.

"It's okay, San. Really." She smiled and I turned my attention to Quinn. "You."

"Sorry, I thought you two slept together… Like, _slept slept_ together." She raised her eyebrows. "Apparently, I was wrong."

"Yeah, we were watching a movie and just fell asleep." I shrugged. Santana looked over at me like she wanted to say something. Instead she got up and went to the bathroom, probably to brush her teeth and get ready for the day. "What the fuck, Quinn?"

"When are you two going to do it already?" She smirked again.

"I think I like her." I mumbled. Quinn smiled.

"No duh." She laughed and sat next to me.

"But I don't think she likes me." I frowned a little.

"Don't be ridiculous, Britt." She chuckled, "She obviously does. You two just confuse each other." She sighed, "But anyway, I came over to tell you that I'm having a little party tonight. You two need to come." She stood up to leave, "And when I say _come_, I mean it in more ways than one." She winked and I glared at her until she left the room.

"She's having a party?" Santana asked as I jumped. How long has she been there?

"Yup. We're gonna go." I stood up, "If that's cool with you." She nodded and I went to get ready for the day in the bathroom.

"Hey mom, I'm going to a little get together thing tonight at Quinn's." Santana sat on the bar stool and told her mother, who was making dinner with my mother.

"San…" She gave her a look.

"Mary," I chimed in, "I swear I'll take good care of Santana." Santana turned and smiled at me, "I promise." Her mother looked at me for a while before nodding.

"Fine." She sighed, "But I trust you Brittany. Don't let her do anything too stupid." I nodded back and looked at Santana whose eyebrows were raised. We walked over to the living room.

"Impressive." She mumbled to me as we sat on the couch.

"Thank you." I laughed.

When we got to Quinn's, the gang was already there. I dragged Santana to the basement as she looked around skeptically.

"I know it looks shady, but it's just an unfinished basement." I laughed as she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked great by the way. We didn't get as dressy, but she was wearing a white tank top and tight black skinny jeans. They hugged all of her curves so perfectly. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as we got to the middle of the room where there was nothing but a rug and a couch.

"Hey guys!" Quinn hugged us both. "We were just about to start playing spin the bottle." She smirked at us. I knew what she was doing, but I shook my head.

"I'm not interested." I laughed lightly and felt Santana tug on my hand and lean into my ear.

"I think it'll be fun." She whispered before I shivered and nodded slowly. Once we joined the circle, Rachel spun first. She looked a little tipsy and I was just shocked she showed up at all. It landed on her best friend Kurt. The kiss was awkward. Quinn, Blaine, and Finn were glaring the whole time. Then Quinn had to spin. The bottle landed on my brother, Sam. Well, this is awkward. Quinn looked nauseous after the kiss and Sam just threw his fist in the air like he won some prize. My turn. I took the bottle and spun it. I secretly hoped it would land on Santana, but it landed on Puck. I sighed and leaned in. He was sloppy and tried to force his tongue into my mouth, but I clamped my mouth tightly shut. I pulled away and breathed out a sigh of relief. Puck and some other guy high fived as I rolled my eyes. Santana's turn. I sighed, hoping she didn't get stuck with Puck or any other guy that was going to try to shove their tongue down her throat.

"Britt!" I heard Quinn yell. What? I looked over at Quinn who was wearing a goofy grin. All of the guys were high fiving and cheering. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Santana was looking into my eyes. Those brown orbs were getting closer until they closed. I was supposed to kiss Santana. I leaned forward until I felt her lips on mine. They were so soft. I placed my hand around her neck and pulled her into me even further. I craved so much more of her. Her tongue slid along my lips as I parted them, letting her in. Her tongue searched my mouth. I felt her hands grip my forearms as I held her. I parted to breathe and remembered where we were. I jumped back and laughed, licking my lips.

"Well, _that_ was hot." Puck laughed. "You're obviously a better kisser than me, Santana." He winked. How long had we been kissing? I looked over at Santana who was smiling shyly. She tucked her hair behind her ear and excused herself to go to the bathroom. I offered to go with her and she nodded. We got into the bathroom and I eyed her cautiously. Did she enjoy that as much as I did? Only one way to tell. I don't even know where I came up with the courage to do so, but I leaned in and kissed her again. I felt her arms snake around my neck before she pulled away abruptly. I stopped and stared into her eyes.

Santana's POV:

Those blue eyes that I adore just looked back at mine. They looked so hurt. I wanted to. She had no idea how badly I wanted to take her right here, right now… but I couldn't. I told my mom I wouldn't. And Brittany couldn't be just _one of those girls_. She makes me feel things that no one else ever has. People that I've known for months couldn't make me feel what this girl has in the past couple of days.

"I-I'm sorry, I just thought—" She stuttered. I held up a hand and shook my head.

"I want to. I've wanted to." I sighed, my stomach dropping with every word, "I just can't do this to you. I'll hurt you." I shook my head. Tears were forming in my eyes. I was just so frustrated that I've become someone who can't even let someone in without hurting them. I can't hurt her.

"It's okay." She forced a smile. I know when she's genuinely smiling and when she isn't. Her eyes were empty too, like not even she believed herself when she said it was okay. "I understand." She took my arms off from around her neck. I had forgotten they were there. I instantly regretted telling her to stop. I missed the contact already. I wanted her lips on mine again. I watched her walk out of the bathroom and wiped my eyes. Why was she making me feel like this? No one has ever done this to me before. I don't want her to think that I don't want her, because I do. More than anyone will know.

I fixed my makeup and headed back into the basement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Proudly So  
**_Chapter Four_

* * *

I fixed my makeup and headed back into the basement. _Just pretend it didn't happen. _Yeah, right. Easier said than done.

"San, you want something to drink?" I heard Brittany from across the room. I just shook my head no. I shouldn't drink when my head is already clouded. Quinn and her were talking. Probably about what happened with the kiss. _The kiss._ My stomach flipped again at the thought of it. There were technically two kisses. The one in the bathroom and the one in front of everyone. My lips still tingled. When _she _kissed _me_ in the bathroom, my stomach was flipping everywhere. I'm pretty sure I've never felt like that during a kiss. My heart was pounding really fast just at the thought of it. I wonder if it had that effect on her too. "You sure?" She turned to look at me. I think I went into a trance every time she stared at me. Those blue eyes were just so damn hypnotic. I nodded again and took a seat on the couch.

"Hey, you never called me." I heard a voice next to me. Oh shit, what was her name again?

"Oh, sorry." I smiled weakly. Brittany sat down next to me, smiling. I feel like the kiss had made things awkward between us. That, or they showed us what we really wanted. I think I kind of fucked that up though.

"It's alright. You're lucky you're cute." She winked and I laughed nervously. I'm seriously not interested. It's not that she isn't attractive, because she definitely is. But she isn't Brittany. "Hey Britt." She cocked her head to look at Brittany. Wait, they know each other?

"Hey Michelle." She sighed with a smile. "How's it going?" _Michelle! That's her name._ Okay, I remember her now.

"Pretty good." She grinned at me. "You two know each other?" She raised an eyebrow as her eyes flickered back and forth between me and Brittany.

"Yeah, we do." I looked over at Brittany who was nodding and placing her hand on my knee. "Uh…" My eyes widened.

"Santana is staying with me." Brittany winked at Michelle. Michelle nodded slowly and stood up. She forced a small smile and looked at me.

"Well, I'll see you around." Her smile faded as she walked away.

"Oh my god," Brittany removed her hand, "That was so funny." She giggled and grabbed her water bottle.

"Why'd you do that?" I watched her from the corner of my eye.

"You weren't really interested in her, were you?" She asked. I wasn't, but it wouldn't have hurt to get at least one lay in this shitty town before I left. I just shook my head. "Well, you're welcome then." She stood up and pulled me with her. "You wanna dance?" I just gulped and nodded. I don't know why I could barely get words out when I was with this girl.

She pulled me into the crowd of people that were dancing. Well, I don't know if you'd call this _dancing_, but they were moving around with each other. Sex with clothes, basically. We started off safe and separated. _This is friendly. This is good._ Wait, why did she turn around—oh, okay then. Brittany turned and pressed her ass into my body. I instantly felt heat shoot through my core._ Keep your shit together._ She moved it in circles and I placed my hands on her hips to pull her closer. I couldn't not touch her at this point. Her arm reached up to wrap around my neck as she grinded into me. I pressed my lips to the back of her neck, pecking softly on her soft flesh. _That is not what friends do._ I pulled away swiftly as I thought about what I had just done and just continued dancing.

Brittany's POV:

I felt Santana's breath on my neck. My core was tingling with heat. I suddenly felt her lips on my neck. They were so soft. I instantly craved more. I wanted them all over. She pulled them away and I moaned in disappointment. _You're just friends. Don't mess this up._ I turned back around and position myself between her legs. I grinded into her thigh and moved my leg between her legs. I placed my hands on her lower back to pull her closer. She moaned into my ear and wrapped her arms around my neck. _Stop what you're doing. This isn't okay._ She pulled my face up to hers. I looked into her eyes for a moment. Those brown eyes looked scared, but needy. _Don't kiss her again._ I watched her eyes, waiting to see what she would do. _Don't let her kiss you._

"San—" I started when she continued to stare. She leaned forward and caught my lips in hers. I pushed further into the kiss. _So much for thinking that through._ She hadn't pulled away yet, so I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and our tongues wrestled for dominance. I pulled away to breathe, remembering where we were. "Santana, we should go home." I said, almost breathlessly. She smirked and nodded quickly.

The drive was mostly quiet. It was a comfortable silence. I pulled up to the house and put the car in park. As soon as I did, Santana climbed to the driver's and over my body. She placed a kiss on my lips once again before I interrupted her.

"What?" She backed away with concern written on her face, "Did I misinterpret something?" She sat on my lap as I shook my head. I cracked a smile.

"I just thought this would be better in the backseat." I laughed as a smile spread across her face. We crawled to the back. I caught her lips with mine again. The contact made something in my stomach flutter. I felt her lips detach and place themselves on my neck. I moaned softly as she sucked on my neck. I felt her smile into me as she moved lower. Her hand moved over my boob and squeezed it gently. No one has ever touched me like this before. My heart started racing as her hands moved down to the button of my shorts. She started undoing it when I placed a hand over hers. Her head shot up and she placed her lips on mine again.

"I'm sorry, am I moving too fast?" She looked into my eyes. I shook my head and undid my own shorts.

"I've just never done this with a girl before." I smiled shyly. Her eyes softened as they looked back into mine. It's like she saw something in me that not even I could see. She pulled my shorts down and pressed her lips back to my neck. I felt her hand rubbing my inner thigh. I just wanted her to touch me _there._ I wanted to touch her too. I felt her pulling off my shorts. I kicked them off of my feet before returning to her lips eagerly. I could feel her fingertips delicately tracing the outline of my panties.

"You're soaked." She whispered with a smirk into my lips. My cheeks flushed red at the fact that I couldn't hide my arousal. She tugged down my underwear softly before running her fingers through my folds. I moaned as she rubbed and kissed at my neck. I felt her stick a finger into me and I yelped in pleasure.

"San!" I heard her giggle as I yelled her name. My stomach tightened as I gripped her shoulder. "More…" I moaned breathlessly as she placed a kiss on my jaw line. I locked eyes with Santana as she inserted another finger into me. I broke the contact when I clamped my eyes shut. I began shuddering in her grip. A flush of ecstasy fell over me as the tightness that had built up in my stomach came undone completely. I fell, exhausted into Santana. She laughed and caught me with her lips. I let mine mold into hers as I remember that I wanted to make her feel good too. "I've never done this before…" I mumbled as I reached for her shorts.

"Britt, you don't have to do this." She stuttered under her breath. But I wanted to. She made me feel amazing and I wanted her to feel it too. I pulled her shorts off. I wanted to see all of her, so I pulled her shirt off too. She discarded my shirt as well and went to unclasp my bra. When it fell off, I reached up to cover myself. "Don't, please," She smiled warmly, "You're beautiful." I felt my cheeks burn as I found myself back at her lips. Her eyes had something I've never seen before. I didn't know how to explain it. I ran my hands over her perfect abs. They were so chiseled and defined and I've never seen her work out since she's been here. I kissed down her stomach and stopped when I got to her panties. I pulled them off gently as I tried to mimic what she had done. I ran my fingers between her folds and began rubbing her clit. When I heard her moan, I figured I was doing something right. I stuck a finger inside of her and watched for her reaction. She clawed at my car seat beneath her and panted. _Keep going._ I pumped in and out of her as I rubbed her with my thumb. I added another finger and felt her walls tighten around me. Her breathing was becoming harsh and choppy.

"Britt, I'm going to—" She let out a final moan as she rode out her high. I took my now wet fingers out of her and placed them in my mouth. She tasted sweet. _I can't believe I just did that._ She pulled me down on top of her and kissed me. I slipped my tongue into her mouth as I ran my hands up and down her perfect body. She pulled away with a sigh. "We should get cleaned up." She giggled as she searched for her clothing on the car floor. I nodded and started getting dressed.

I walked up to my room when I realized that no one was awake and Sam wasn't home yet. Santana said she was going to grab something from the kitchen and she'd be up in a minute. I changed into my pajamas and slipped under the covers. I can't believe I had sex with Santana tonight. _You did the exact thing you said you wouldn't._ But I like her. _You're probably just another lay in her book._ Stop thinking so much, Britt.

I heard the door creak open. I didn't turn off the light because I knew that Santana would be up soon anyway. I didn't face her or open my eyes, because what if things get awkward now because of what we did? I felt the bed dip and a pair of arms snake around me. Her head rested in the crook of my neck as she sighed. Those cliché butterflies were attacking each other in my stomach right now. Maybe I wasn't just another one of those girls for her.

I woke up and felt Santana's breath in my ear. She was still cuddled up to me. I knew that if anyone walked in on us, it would be awkward to explain, but I liked this. I just liked being around her. I tried not to wake her, but she shifted away from me and groaned.

"Is it morning already?" She said in her raspy voice. I smiled as she winced at the light coming in through my curtains. I nodded and she sighed, getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. I watched her until the door shut behind her. She walked back out over to the bed and kissed my cheek. "Good morning, by the way." She smiled and walked back to the bathroom. My face turned red at the surprise contact. I let out a little giggle and whipped my head to the opening door.

"Yo, yo, yo." I heard Quinn's voice sing, "Way to ditch the party last night!" I shook my head as she laughed.

"I'm sorry." I tried to think of an excuse when I got interrupted.

"It's okay. I know you had to get your mack on." She turned away with a smirk on her face. I blushed and threw my pillow at her. "You didn't think I saw you two basically _doing it_ while you were dancing?" She chuckled loudly and placed the pillow back on my bed.

"She's in the bathroom, so be quiet." I whispered with a smile on my face. "We did stuff last night." I mumbled and her mouth fell open.

"Details!" She yelled and I clamped my hand over her mouth as the bathroom door opened.

"Hey Quinn." Santana smiled and walked over to her bed before sitting on it. "I had fun at your party last night."

"I'm sure you did." Quinn responded and winked at Santana. I placed my head in my hands and groaned. I can't believe she just said that. I just heard them laugh. "So how was she?"

"Quinn, stop." I ran my hand through my hair and wanted this conversation to end.

"She was perfect." Santana said with a smile. "I was surprised that she had never done that before." She kind of blushed and I smiled back at her. I found myself staring into her eyes again. I think that brown eyes are underrated. People think they're just ordinary and normal, but they're actually really comforting. Especially Santana's eyes. I can stare at them and not feel an ounce of discomfort.

"Well, what now?" Quinn asked. I wasn't sure if she was asking what we were doing today or if she was referring to Santana and me. To be honest, I hadn't given much thought to either of those possibilities.

Santana's POV:

"Well, what now?" Quinn asked. _You were just a good fuck, that's it. Let's move on._ That's what I was used to saying, but I didn't want to say that to her. What we did last night was special. Sure, I had done that with plenty of girls before Brittany, but what I felt while our bodies were pressed against each other was something new. I had never had someone make me feel that. That was a terrifying thing for me. I don't get attached and I certainly don't commit to one person. No feelings means no pain. But I've already invested my feelings. _Why the fuck would you do that? You're going to get hurt._ I don't care, she's worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Proudly So**  
_Chapter 5_

* * *

Brittany and Quinn had decided that it would fun if we attended the festival that was in town. I don't even know what the festival was for, but it's an annual thing apparently. It's like a carnival, really. Brittany was a little hesitant when I grabbed her hand in the car, but she eventually settled into it. It didn't seem like we ruined anything. My phone started buzzing and I quickly silenced it. I couldn't answer that when we were in a car together.

"You never answer your phone." Brittany mumbled, as she ran her thumb over the palm of my hand. I just shrugged.

"It's never important." I told her with a smile. To be honest, it was always a girl that was calling. It was always a past hookup from back home. I don't want to talk to those girls because I don't need them. _You don't need them now, but you will when you go back. _Shut up. I won't need them.

"Is it your dad or something?" My face froze. Did she know about my dad? I mean, I don't know how much Emma would have told her family about us. I just realized that Brittany doesn't know much about me at all. And I don't know a lot about her. I just shook my head.

"He doesn't call much." I just wanted to drop the subject. I've never been comfortable with my feelings. When I said I wasn't good with people and their feelings, I meant that I wasn't good with _my_ feelings. That's why people never stayed around. They always wanted more from me. They always wanted something that I couldn't give them, and I didn't know if I could give that Brittany either.

"Yeah," She sighed, "My father doesn't call much either." She let out a breathy laugh, "When he does, he's drunk off his ass." I saw Quinn's car turn in front of us and pull into what was supposed to be the parking lot, but was really just a bunch of burnt grass with cars all over it. I rubbed her bare knee and looked into her blue eyes. Those eyes…

"We don't need them." I tried to tell her. Truth is, when my dad left, I felt like he took a piece of me with him. My mom says that I'm just like him in certain ways. I never knew what she meant until right now. I slept around, I stayed out late, and I had a bad attitude. I was him in a female body, really. But my mother swore that I had better qualities and wouldn't end up like him. What if I can't keep my future marriage together either? What if I'm worse and can't even find someone who will stick around long enough to want to marry me?

"Yeah and if we do, we'll just pretend we don't." She smiled as her eyes showed sadness. I didn't want to see her sad. She let go of my hand and got out of the car. We walked in and I saw a Ferris wheel in the distance, several smaller rides and even more food tents.

"Food." I heard Quinn growl and we followed her on her way to get something to eat. I waited and received strange looks from everyone passing by.

"What the hell is everyone staring at?" I mumbled, agitated by the sudden, unwanted attention. Brittany just giggled to herself and took a sip of her new refreshment.

"It's a small town. They just don't recognize you." She leaned into my ear, "Plus, I don't think anyone here has ever seen someone so hot before." She backed up and pranced away towards the rides with Quinn, who was laughing at the stupid face I was probably making.

I kind of wanted to hold Brittany's hand. I mean, I'm not into mushy, public affection shit, but I still wanted to. I kind of like holding her hand. _You kind of like what she does with her hands._

Brittany's POV:

I want to hold her hand. She doesn't seem like she's into that though. But I just like having some sort of contact with her. It's getting dark and the ride's lights are starting to look so cool. It's my favorite part of this whole thing: seeing the rides at night. It makes me feel like I'm in some sort of teen movie, with the music and spinning lights and being with my best friends. Best friends? I think that's our relationship at the moment.

"That looks fun." I looked up at the huge Ferris wheel in front of us and smiled. "Do you wanna go on?" Santana asked and I nodded a little too quickly. We all got in line. "You can stop smiling now." I heard her giggle as we got closer and closer to the ride.

"I'm sorry, I just love the Ferris wheel. You can see everything from up there!" I jumped as Santana laughed nervously. At least I think those were nerves.

"Hey girls!" We turned to see Rachel and Finn standing behind us.

"Oh joy..." Quinn mumbled. I nudged her in the side and greeted them. We were next in line. San and I got into the seat and I looked back at Quinn.

"Wait, who are you supposed to ride with?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'll go on with her." Rachel volunteered. I saw Quinn look over at me, panicked before our seat started to move up.

"Poor Quinn." Santana chuckled as we moved higher. I heard her gulp audibly. I looked over and saw her foot tapping anxiously. "I can't believe you like this thing." She whispered.

"You don't?" I questioned in disbelief.

"I'm actually really scared of heights." She mumbled quietly and closed her eyes as we neared the top. I placed my hand on her knee, hoping to calm her nerves. I saw a small smile spread across her face. I felt her hand slip into mine. She looked up into my eyes, "I've kind of been wanting to do that all day." I returned the smile.

"I've kind of wanted you to do that all day." She bit her lip and laughed quietly. I leaned over, our noses touching.

"W-wait." She stuttered. I backed away slowly, cocking an eyebrow. "Brittany, you're so awesome, like," She huffed angrily, like she was having trouble with her words.

"San-"

"I just wanted to say that I can't promise you anything." She sighed. I don't know what this is supposed to mean… "You're really great and beautiful and just everything that anyone could ever want." She gripped my hand like her life depended on it. "I don't deserve something like that. I'm no good."

"Why are you saying this?" I mumbled without looking at her. I was so confused.

"I'm just saying that I don't want you to think that something serious is going to come out of this. I don't do feelings and shit. I don't do serious." She said it like she didn't even believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"You don't owe me anything." I leaned into her again, "We don't have to be serious." I caught her lips with mine as she gripped the back of my neck. In that moment, I promised myself I wouldn't fall for Santana Lopez. _Some promises are meant to be broken._

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this is super short and super late. I've been super busy with school! Anyway, enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Proudly So**  
_Chapter 6_

* * *

"I told you that you wouldn't die." I told Santana as she laughed and released her hand from mine. We exited our seat and waited for Quinn. I held my own hands in front of me, more than slightly missing the contact I had with Santana a few seconds before. I didn't want to seem needy, especially after our conversation on the Ferris wheel, so I kept it to myself.

"Here come the lovebirds." Santana giggled. I really love when she giggles. She sounds like an excited little kid when she does. It makes me wish I had met her sooner, or when she was younger so I could know what she was like. Rachel stepped out first and held her hand out for Quinn to take, but she had ignored it and jumped out without her assistance.

"Never again." Quinn mumbled towards Santana and I. Rachel just smiled at us and pretended that she hadn't just heard what Quinn said.

"Well, that was quite enjoyable, Quinn!" She cheered and hugged Quinn. "I'm glad we're friends again." She nodded and walked off to meet Finn. Quinn turned back towards us with the most confused and surprised look.

"That was…weird." She raised her brows and shook her head. She thought that Rachel wanted nothing to do with her anymore, but I guess that wasn't entirely the case. I guess she just doesn't want Quinn like _that_, which was still pretty shitty in Quinn's case. "I think I'm ready to go home. Unless you two want to make out on some more rides?" She smirked. Santana laughed and looked down. I was probably blushing right now because I could feel the heat rising to my face. We just followed Quinn out of the fairgrounds.

Once we got into my car, Santana turned to me and said, "I had a lot of fun today." Then kissed my cheek. "I've never been to one of those things before."

"Yeah, I had fun too." I responded with a smile as she held out her hand for me to take. I intertwined her fingers in mine, regardless if the situation still confused me.

The ride was mostly quiet. Just small talk here and there. Nothing serious, like Santana preferred. I don't think I was looking for anything serious in the first place, but I just hope that Santana still wants to be around and with me. I like her and wouldn't mind something serious with her, but the situation leaves no room for something like that.

"Hey, so I was wondering if there was somewhere we could catch a movie tomorrow?" Santana asks hesitantly as I pull into my driveway. She's tapping her thumb on my palm, waiting to hear what I'm going to say.

"Yeah, there's a cinema in town. Do you want me to call Quinn and see if she's up for—" I start when she places a hand on my forearm.

"Actually," She pauses for a moment longer than I'd like, "I was hoping it could just be us." She finally looks up and makes eye contact with me. I furrow my eyebrows together in confusion. Didn't she say nothing serious? Isn't this kind of like a date? Maybe she doesn't consider this serious. "If you don't want—"

"No, it can just be us." I interject and smile softly. She smiles back and we head into the house, detaching our hands before we go in.

"Hey girls, we just finished dinner," My mom said and nodded towards Santana's mom, Mary, "Can you help Sam set the table?" We just nod before my mom stops me. "Actually, Britt, can you help bring the food to the table?" I agree and watch Santana leave the room to help Sam.

"She's not too much trouble, is she?" Mary asks with sincere concern. I let out a breathy laugh and shake my head.

"Not at all," I involuntarily smile, "She's actually pretty great." My mother and Mary trade worried glances and I pretend not to see them. They probably think that Santana is some sort of bad influence on me, but she's really not.

"Britt," Mary places a hand on my shoulder, "I just don't want you to get your feelings hurt." She sighed, "Santana kind of does a lot of hurting back home and—"

"Maybe things will be different this time—" My mother starts.

"You guys are making it seem like we're in a relationship or something." They both stop and raise their eyebrows, like they expected me to be completely hooked on Santana already. "There's nothing going on." _Well, that's a lie._ "We're just friends."

Santana's POV:

I walked into the dining room to find that most of the table was already set.

"Wow, nice work Trouty Mouth." I nodded as he chuckled.

"Like I haven't heard that one before…" I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Alright, well, I haven't, but still." My insults are one of a kind. I grabbed the glasses and placed them on the top right corners of each placemat. Then I took the cloth napkins and folded them, placing them on top of each plate. "You're better at that than I am." I looked up to see Sam eyeing my work.

"I've had some practice working in some restaurants." I shrugged. Being a waitress was pretty fun before my mother made me quit. She didn't like me coming home with more phone numbers than money.

"That's cool. I was a pool boy, once." He added. I honestly wasn't surprised by that. "So, are you and Britt best friends or something?"

"I guess." I shrugged, "I've never had friends before." He laughed and I glared back up at him.

"Oh, you're serious?" He stopped laughing, "Sorry." I rolled my eyes and turned to see what was keeping the food so long, "San," I stopped, "If it helps, you have friends here." I smiled slightly and walked into the kitchen. They all looked awkward as I entered. It's the same look that my parents used to have when I would in on their arguments as a child.

"Hey, I just came to see if you needed any help." I raised my eyebrow towards Brittany, "The table's all set and stuff so…" I played with the hem of my black shirt as everyone stared uncomfortably. Brittany handed me a bowl of pasta and placed her hand on my back, as if to urge me out of the room.

"Sorry, that was kind of awkward. My mom was just talking to me about something." She apologized. I placed the food on the table and turned to her.

"Food!" Sam shouted and claimed the seat on the opposite side of Brittany and I. Brittany patted the seat next to her and I took it gladly. Our moms take the end chairs.

"Who would like to say grace?" Emma asks the table. Brittany immediately raises her hand. I smile when she does so, because she looks like a cute little school kid. Everyone bows their heads. Well, everyone besides me. I'm not really into this 'God' dude. If you've seen my past, I guess you could kind of figure out why.

"I'd like to give thanks to my mother and Ms. Lopez for making this delicious food. I'd also like to thank God for everyone here, especially Santana." Brittany says. I listen a bit closer to see if I got that right. "There's always room for more friends." They all mumble a quick, "Amen," and look up. I cough awkwardly and look over at Emma. She just smiles. My mom, however, looks like if she had had water in her mouth, she would have spit it out. I feel like she knows something's up. I jumped when Brittany put her hand on my knee.

"San, are you okay?" Sam asked, with a raised brow. I nod and pretend that I just jumped because I was cold. "I can grab you a sweater if you need one?"

"Nah, I'm all good…" I quickly glance at Brittany, who's smirking to herself. Everyone's serving themselves and I finally get some food on my plate.

"So, are you liking Ohio so far?" Emma asks as I try to ignore Brittany's left hand tracing the inside of my right thigh.

"It's pretty cool actually." I smile, "Someone once told me that it wasn't the place that makes somewhere great, though. It's the people." Brittany looks up and smiles, knowing that I was quoting her. I'm just smiling because no one can see what's going on under this table.

"That sounds familiar." Brittany laughs and plays with the bottom of my jean shorts. I'm so tempted to drag her upstairs and have my way with her, but I think that would be pretty hard to explain to our moms. Sam might actually like that idea a little too much. It's not fair that I'm the only one getting teased around here. Brittany's smirk turns serious when I place my hand between her thighs.

"Wow, these mashed potatoes are the bomb, Ms. Pierce." I praised as I played with the inside of Brittany's thigh.

"Thank you, Santana." She laughed, "That could have been the work of your mother, ya know."

"No way," I chuckled, "No offense, mom, but I've tasted the mashed potatoes you've tried to make." They all laughed, except Brittany, who picked at her food and stopped playing with the hem of my shorts. Her face was turning a light shade of pink. "Britt, are you okay?" I turned to her with faux concern on my face. Her eyes shot up at mine.

"Honey, you look a little flustered. Are you feeling alright?" Emma reached over the table to place a hand on Brittany's forehead. I retracted my hand and giggled internally at the trouble I've caused her.

"Mom, I'm fine." I'd have to agree with that statement.

"I don't know about that. Santana has got the shakes and you're all red," She eyed Sam for any symptoms, but looked away when she couldn't find any, "I think you two are getting sick. Maybe you should go upstairs and lie down?" Her eyebrows furrowed in concern. I looked over at my mom, who obviously wasn't buying any of this, but didn't say anything.

"Maybe you two should call it a night." My mother chimed in, "I'll come in to check up on you two after dinner." I knew she'd throw that in there, seeing how suspicious she already is of my intentions. _Little does she know…_ We nodded and excused ourselves from the table, taking our dirty dishes into the kitchen. Once the kitchen door closed behind us, my hands were on Brittany. She smiled into my lips as I kissed her. Her hands were wrapped around the back of my neck as I pushed her back into the counter.

"Not…here…" She breathed between hasty pecks. I nodded and we headed quietly upstairs, hand in hand. She closed the door behind her and turned back to me. I was pulling down my shorts when she stopped me. "Stop taking off your clothes. That's my job." She smirked and made her way to me. I backed into the bed and she fell on top of me. I ran my hands through her golden locks as she placed kisses all along my neck. She sucked at my pulse point and made her way down my body with her hands, stopping to tug at my shorts. I arched my body up so she could pull them off. She threw them off to the side and returned to straddling me. I flipped us over so I was on top, the way I liked it. I let her pull off my shirt and I tossed it somewhere with my shorts.

"Mmm, Britt…" I moaned as she squeezed my still covered breasts. I leaned down to kiss her again, her mouth parting to let my tongue in. I felt her hands leave my boobs and travel to my black panties. She began rubbing me through the fabric.

"Aw, you're soaked." She smirked into my lips, clearly enjoying her work.

"No thanks to that little show you put on at dinner." I chuckled into her mouth as our tongues continued their battle for dominance. I moaned as she teased my core. I began to grind against her hand as she played with me. I took her bottom lip between my teeth as she groaned lightly. I can't believe she's still fully clothed right now. "Your clothes need to go. Like, now." I huffed as I discarded her skinny jeans and shirt. I placed kisses down her chiseled stomach. It makes me wonder what she does to get this sick body. I stop at her panties, marveling at how wet she already was. "Well, well… looks like I wasn't the only one who got worked up." She giggled as I began to kiss the inside of her thighs. "Do you want me to get rid of these for you?" She bit her lip, nodding. With that, I slid her panties off and smiled to myself. I licked my lips as I felt her shudder from the anticipation.

"What the fuck?"


End file.
